


Not a kid.

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Post RotJ, Sex, Top Luke, let luke top 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Luke sure has grown up since Han first met him. And as nice as that innocent farm boy must have been, this is.... so much better.





	Not a kid.

All the times Han had imagined fucking Luke, he’d been ... well, a sweet, innocent country boy, shy but eager to please and very, very much a bottom. 

But then after everything that had happened on cloud city, he’d been frozen in carbonite and when he came out, Luke had changed. He’d been moody, unsure of himself, flip-flopping between almost arrogant faith in his abilities then the next minute believing himself worthless, almost losing that spark of hope that Han loved about the kid. 

The events on the second Death Star had broken him in a way, but they’d also forged him again into something stronger. Despite everything he’d lost, Luke had gained conviction, and now he carried himself with the quiet confidence of a true warrior. There was something very attractive about that- his quiet, knowing smile and piercing blue eyes, and the way his every movement seemed purposeful, dignified almost. 

Han found himself drawn in to him almost against his will until one night after perhaps a little too much wine, he caves and asked if he wanted to fool around. 

To his surprise, Luke said yes, and it was a little more than he bargained for. 

It was Luke who took the upper hand, Luke who peeled Han’s jacket off of him as he stroked the inside of his mouth with his tongue, Luke who made Han moan as he ran his nails over his chest and back. Luke who gently backed him up against the bed and smiled sweetly at him before pushing him down and climbing on top of him, still wearing his black suit as Han lost more and more of his clothing, too stunned to do much more than clutch at his hair as he ground down against him, his smaller but more muscular body fitting perfectly between Han’s legs, which somehow seemed to have spread themselves to let Luke closer to his aching dick. 

He gaped as the once innocent farm boy reached between them and gave his dick a squeeze before pulling back and standing up, undoing the hidden buttons on his jacket at a lazy pace whilst keeping those blue eyes fixed on him as he leant up on his elbows and tried to catch his breath. 

“Aren’t you going to help?” Asked Luke with a pout as he slipped the jacket off his shoulders and dropped it on the floor. 

“You seem to be doing just fine on your own, Kid.” Han said, trying to pull himself back into his usual cockiness but mostly just drinking in the lovely sight of Luke’s bare arms and the way his chest looked through the thin cotton undershirt. 

Luke huffed, but it wasn’t convincing, and he smiled as his undershirt joined the jacket on the floor and he kicked off his boots before leaning back down to Han, sighing as the older man greedily ran his hands over every inch of bare skin. 

Han moved to flip them over but Luke just pushed him back down and climbed on top of him, making him groan as he slowly nibbled his way down Han’s chest and stomach, inching his way nearer to where his dick was straining against his trousers. Han raised himself up on his elbows to help Luke slide them off, but then pulled Luke’s hands away when he went back to squeeze Han’s generous arse. 

“No one gets near my ass, kid. “ he growled. 

Luke grinned and resumed the attack with some kisses and nibbles near to han’s hip, making him hiss and pull his hair. 

“You saying that just makes me want it more~” Luke said in a singsong voice, before blowing on his cock in a way that made Han’s toes curl. 

Seeing that Han wasn’t going to answer, Luke asked again. “Why not? You don’t need to be scared.”

“Of course I’m not scared!”

“Have you never done it before?”

“Well no I haven’t - CRAP on a bantha, kid- LUKE!!!” Luke took him into his mouth and sucked gently and Han thought the universe might end there and then. Luke stroked his thigh and then reached around and cupped his balls and then tightened his grip slightly and Han couldn’t stop himself crying out and bucking his hips with the intense pleasure- he felt himself getting closer and closer but blast, he was going to keep under control- 

And then Luke pulled off his cock and just looked up at him with those fake- innocent eyes, trailing his fingers up just a little higher to press against his taint and he couldn’t stop the whine that came out. 

“Please, Han.” He said, pouting and resting his cheek against Han’s hip. “It’ll be good.”

Another press of Luke’s fingers, a little higher, and Han scoffed and flopped back against the pillows. 

“Fine.” 

“Yes!” Luke pressed a kiss against the side of his dick -stars, who does that?!- but then Han straight up yelped as Luke went straight for his hole and pressed against him there.

“Kid! Take it easy up there!”

Luke didn’t reply, just grinned and started to suck him off again as he started to explore him.

“I- aaagh- kid, if we’re gonna do this- in the drawer under the bunk- “ said Han through gritted teeth, throwing an arm over his face and pulling on Luke’s hair with his free hand. 

Luke pulled off him with a wet noise that felt almost as good as his mouth on him had and pulled the drawer open, rustling around before finding some lube and protection combo gel. 

Han turned around and got up on his hands and knees with a gruff “easier this way,” but really he just wanted to escape Luke’s piercing blue eyes. He squeezed his own eyes shut, only for them to fly back open as Luke drizzled some cool lubricant on to his ass and slid the tip of a finger in. It felt- well. Just like he thought someone shoving a finger into his ass would feel, but he’d agreed to it now, and hearing Luke’s eager noises behind him were very nice- he grit his teeth and pressed back against Luke’s fingers, whining as he worked him open.

Then Han heard a zipper and a desperate noise from Luke and looked back to see Luke had opened his trousers and was jerking himself off with the hand that wasn’t three fingers into hans ass and wasn’t that a lovely sight, Luke’s face all screwed up with pleasure, his perfect soft hair all mussed and the red head of his cock peeking in and out the top of his fist. 

“Kid!”

He looked up, and Han saw a flash of that innocent boy in how guilty he looked- but then Han jerked his head back and told him to get on with it and that sexy smirk came back as he surged up and pressed his dick against him- Han groaned but there was no more hesitation and he pressed back against him as he slid in. It felt so weird- good but so tight and his dick was just kind of hanging there, but then Luke pressed into something that made it feel so much better and heat flared up through him. 

“Oh, there, kid, again.”

“Here?” Luke said with a thrust of his hips and Han crashed down on his elbows, shamelessly shoving his ass up against Luke’s hips. “There!” 

—-

Luke was putting on his clothes, seeming way too unruffled. Almost nonchalantly, as he was tugging his jacket on, he said “Next time, you can try my ass.”

Han grinned from where he was still sprawled on the bed. “There’s gonna be a next time?”

“Oh yeah.” He kissed Han on the forehead and then walked out- Han watched that toned ass move as he walked away, smirking. Oh yeah. There’d be a next time. And it’d better be soon.

**Author's Note:**

> As nice as whiny kid! Luke fics are, there’s really not enough of Luke after return of the Jedi when he’s just a total badass, so I had to remedy that :3 hope you enjoyed!


End file.
